


Who Do You Belong To?

by jstabe



Series: No One Else Series [2]
Category: Jossverse
Genre: Daddy Kink, Episode Revelations, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-29
Updated: 2004-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He just has to make Angel’s demon come out long enough to bring Angel fully around to Xander’s way of thinking.  And he’s pretty sure that he knows exactly how to do that.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Do You Belong To?

Xander walks the streets of Sunnydale, outwardly calm and quiet. Inside he’s shaking like a leaf and full of more fury than he had thought himself capable of. _He_ was back, has been back for who knows how long. Xander snorts. Buffy knew. At first, he’s glad that the vampire is staying away. That way Xander isn’t reminded of what happened to him during those long months that Angelus inhabited Sunnydale. He doesn’t ever want to remember what it felt like to be Angelus’ whore.

//Not his whore//a voice whispers in his head. //His boy, his good boy, his sweet baby boy//

Xander shakes his head and walks on. He doesn’t want to remember that. How sweet the vampire could be when he was pleased with //his boy//Xander. Xander would never have believed it but Angelus was capable of great gentleness. Maybe that’s why it made the times he was cruel even more effective. With a start, Xander realizes that he’s in front of a house, their house. He chokes back a sob and looks at the house and finally realizes how many times he’s come here in the past months. Come here and just stood, staring at the house and aching for something he never knew he wanted before Angelus came along and opened a door inside Xander. A door he can’t close.

//You need him. Need Daddy to take care of you//

Xander’s fist clenches. He should let it go. He knows that. Believes that this is Angel’s way of telling Xander that Angelus’ games won’t be repeated. That Xander is free. The only problem with that is that Xander doesn’t want to be free. The realization stuns him. He wants things back the way they were before Buffy intervened. Wants his //Daddy//lover back. He craves the things Angelus makes him feel in a way he’s never craved anything else.

Now that he’s made his decision, a weight seems to lift from Xander’s shoulders. He knows what he wants now. But how to get it? He’s almost positive that Angel won’t willingly give him what he wants. Angel tries too hard to be the good guy, he enjoys punishing himself for Angelus’ misdeeds. Xander thinks hard for a minute and then smiles. He just has to make Angel’s demon come out long enough to bring Angel fully around to Xander’s way of thinking. And he’s pretty sure that he knows exactly how to do that.

* * *

Angel looks up from his book when the mansion door opens. To his surprise, it isn’t Buffy standing there but Xander. He’s so busy planning what to say to Xander that at first he doesn’t notice the smell. When it hits him, he reels back and his eyes flicker yellow for the briefest moment. //MY BOY//Xander reeks of come. Three, four, possibly more distinct scents. Angel can feel Angelus howling in the back of his mind and his eyes glow yellow once more. He looks at Xander and the smug expression on his face makes Angel see red.

“You’ve been a very bad boy while Daddy was away.” The words come unbidden and Angel can’t stop them.

Xander looks at him and smirks. “What are you going to do about it?”

With a menacing growl, Angel steps forward, hands raising to grab Xander. At the last minute, he gets hold of himself and stops. He takes a deep unneeded breath and looks at Xander. He sees the want in the brown eyes looking back at him and knows why Xander is here.

“You know what happens to naughty boys, Xander.”

Xander shivers and waits quietly. Yes, he’s perfectly aware of what happens when Angel’s boy has been bad.

“Take down your jeans and bend over. You can brace yourself on the end of the couch.”

Xander moves to comply. He quickly undoes his jeans and then bends over the arm of the couch. He places his hands on the couch and braces himself. He stays quiet, knowing he’s in enough trouble already. Behind him he can hear Angel unbuckling his belt and then the rasp as he pulls it free of the loops.

“You’re free to scream and cry all you want, boy. You can even beg me to stop.” He leans down close to Xander’s ear. “But I won’t. Not until you’re thoroughly punished.”

Angel stands back and takes a moment to appreciate the sight before him. Then the smell on Xander invades his senses again and he stands back. Without another word he lets the belt fly.

The first crack of the belt stings and Xander flinches. The next four cover every inch of his backside and leave it pink. More blows coming harder and faster until Xander is squirming under the onslaught. He’s determined not to cry or beg or plead. He needs this...this release after the empty summer. He’s no match for vampire strength though and soon his backside feels like it’s on fire. Just as he’s about to give in, Angel speaks. The vampire’s voice is low and strained. Each word punctuated by a sharp slap with the belt.

“Why did you do it, Xander? You knew you couldn’t hide it from me. Knew I’d be able to smell it on you. So I have to assume that you came here to deliberately flaunt your lovers in my face.”

“Angel, please. Stop. I’m sorry. I didn’t...I wanted. Daddy, please.”

Angel drops the belt and moves to stand behind Xander.

“How many were there?”

“Four. But I didn’t let them have me. I swear it, Daddy. I didn’t let them in me. I just used my hand.”

Relief slams through Angel and without stopping to think he drops his pants and moves into position behind Xander. He has a primal urge to reclaim what is his. He spreads Xander’s cheeks and places the head of his cock at Xander’s entrance. With one quick hard slam he’s buried to the hilt inside his boy.

Xander screams and tightens his hold on the couch. He begins to sob as Angel fucks him ruthlessly. He’s been expecting this; knows Angel would need to reestablish his dominance. And it’s not like Angelus has never taken him dry before. But God, he’d forgotten how much it hurt to be fucked like this.

Angel barely registers the sounds his boy makes. All his thoughts are centered on claiming what is his. This boy is _his_. No one else touches him, ever. He was fairly sure that they’d covered this before but he’s more than happy to drum the lesson home once again.

“Who do you belong to, Xander?”

“To you, Angel.” Xander is sobbing harder, his ass on fire inside and out.

“That’s right. You belong to me. Say it again.”

“I belong to you, Angel.” The words come out in gasps as Xander’s body rocks with the force of Angel’s thrusts.

Angel can feel his orgasm approaching quickly. He begins to snap his hips harder and faster, racing towards release.

“Again! Say it again!” Angel orders.

“I belong to you, Angel. To you. Only you, Daddy. My Daddy, my Angel. I’m yours.”

Xander’s breath hitches with his sobs and the sounds as much as the words tear Angel’s release from him. He screams as he empties himself deep inside Xander. When he’s finished, he collapses against Xander’s back.

The only sounds in the room are Xander’s quiet sobs. Guilt hits Angel with the force of a Mack truck and as carefully as he can, he pulls his spent cock out of Xander’s hole. The boy flinches and Angel feels like dying.

“Xander...” He isn’t sure what to say so he just tightens his arms around Xander and pulls him against his chest. He sits down on the floor, taking Xander with him and settling him in his lap.

Xander burrows into the embrace and lets the sobs come freely. Finally they taper off to nothing and he hiccups. Angel is about to//what? Apologize? Like that will help//when Xander speaks.

“Thank you.”

Angel’s eyes widen in shock. He looks down into Xander’s face and Xander reaches up to stroke a hand along Angel’s cheek.

“I missed you so much when you were gone. And then I found out that you were back and you didn’t tell me. Buffy knew but you didn’t tell me. You didn’t come for me.”

Angel’s heart breaks at the anguished tone. He begins gently stroking Xander’s hair.

“Why did you do it? The other men. Why?”

“Because I wanted you back. Not Buffy’s Angel but my Angel. The one you try so hard not to be. I figured this would be the only way.”

Angel sighs. He hadn’t realized that the boy knew him so well. Christ, this was such a mess. He’s about to speak when he’s assaulted once again by the smell of stale come but now it’s mixed with the scent of his own spendings and some of Xander’s blood. He stands and pulls Xander with him.

“Shower. I can still smell them on you. When you‘re finished, join me in the bedroom.”

Xander takes one look at Angel’s closed expression and heads for the bathroom.

* * *

Angel stands at the bedroom window, lost in his own thoughts. He’s afraid he’s making a huge mistake here but he can’t stop. He needs this as much as, if not more than, Xander does. When Angelus’ memories had come rushing back to him, Xander was the one thing he hadn’t regretted. He knew he should but he couldn’t. And Xander was here. He hears the bedroom door open and close and then turns to see Xander wearing nothing but a large towel wrapped around his hips. His cock hardens instantly and he knows the battle with his conscience is over//MINE//.

He strips and moves to lie on the bed on his back. He reaches into the nightstand drawer and grabs the tube of lube he keeps there. He squirts some onto his hand and begins to stroke himself to hardness, eyes never leaving Xander’s. When he’s fully erect he drops his hand down to lie on the bed.

“Come here, boy.”

Xander complies instantly. He stops by the side of the bed and waits quietly. Angel smiles at him and he relaxes slightly.

“You’ve been properly punished for being a bad boy, Xander. Now don’t you think it’s time that you apologize and thank Daddy for keeping you?”

Xander shivers. “Yes, Daddy. How would like for me to thank you?”

“Drop the towel. Good. I want you to ride me, sweet boy. Don’t even think about coming until I tell you to.”

Xander scrambles onto the bed and begins to straddle Angel. At the last moment, a devilish glint in his eyes, he turns so that his back is towards Angel and Xander is looking at the vampire’s feet. He straddles Angel’s hips and reaches back to take the hard shaft in his hand. He places Angel’s cock at his hole and sinks down slowly, groaning at the burn. It hurts but he doesn’t care. All he wants is for Angel to love him again. When he’s sheathed Angel’s entire length in his ass, Xander leans forward and places his hands just above his lover’s knees. He begins to work himself slowly on the massive cock inside him.

“Is this good, Daddy? Does baby make you feel good?”

Angel moans and puts his hands on Xander’s hips. He begins caressing the soft skin.

“Do you like the view? Hmm? Like watching your big cock open me up. Like watching the way my hole stretches for you? “

“Christ, baby, don’t stop.” Angel’s hands tighten on Xander’s hips and he moans again.

Xander speeds up, clenching his ass on each drop down. He’d forgotten that this can feel so good. His cock is leaking pre-come by the gallon and he fights not to come. He hasn’t been given permission yet.

“Love your cock, Daddy. It fills me so good.” He rides Angel for long minutes. Finally he can’t stand it anymore.

“Daddy, please, will you fuck me? Have I been good enough? Please fuck your boy.”

With a groan, Angel sits up. He carefully maneuvers them so that Xander is on his hands and knees with Angel kneeling behind him. He begins to thrust into Xander. He moves slightly so he can hit Xander’s prostate.

“Oh God, Angel, please, that’s so good. More. Please.”

Xander’s pleas are making Angel even harder and he starts to thrust harder, each thrust slamming his hips into Xander’s abused backside. Xander’s hoarse moans turn to ones of pleasure/pain. He feels Angel tense and reaches around to grab his hip.

“Don’t stop, Angel.”

“I’m hurting you.”

“Not enough for me to want you to stop. Please, Angel. Don’t stop fucking me.”

With a groan, Angel begins moving again. Xander bucks his hips back to meet each thrust. Angel reaches around and begins to stroke Xander’s cock.

“God, baby, you feel so good. Come with me. Want you to come with me.”

Angel begins stroking Xander faster and works his cock into Xander harder. In seconds they’re both coming, hoarse cries filling the room.

Angel eases himself from Xander and goes to the bathroom. When he comes back with a washcloth and towel, Xander is sprawled in the middle of the bed.

“Let me clean you up and then we’ll sleep for awhile.”

Too tired to protest, Xander lays still and lets Angel clean him. Soon Xander is washed, dried, and tucked into bed. Angel slides in beside him and pulls his boy to him. Emotionally drained, he drifts off, Xander’s quiet breathing lulling him to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Angel starts awake. He’s not sure at first what woke him. Then he notices that Xander has wrapped himself around Angel in his sleep. The vampire is actually hot and he grins at the unique sensation. He lies quietly for awhile, watching his baby boy sleep. Angelus is as quiet and content as he’s ever been. The boy is back where he belongs and all is right with Angelus’ world. Angel himself is another matter. He’s torn between wanting Xander with him and hating himself for the hurt he’s caused him tonight. His soul won’t let him get away without making amends.

Xander wakes slowly, feeling sleepy and languorous. He gasps, startled, when a cool tongue flicks his nipple.

“About time you woke up, sleepyhead.” Angel smiles and licks Xander’s nipple again.

Xander grins sleepily and stretches. He watches as Angel moves down his body and settles between his thighs. Xander lies still and Angel soon has him positioned the way he wants him, thighs spread, feet planted on the mattress. Angel grabs a pillow and slides it under Xander’s hips.

Angel settles onto his belly and begins kissing and licking Xander’s inner thigh. He nibbles his way up until he can lap at heavy balls and the enticing strip of flesh just before Xander’s hole. When Xander is squirming slightly, Angel slides his tongue down to flick between Xander’s cheeks. He slides his hands under Xander and lifts him slightly so he can press his tongue deeper. Xander’s breathy little moans travel straight to his cock. Angel reaches for the lube and slicks the fingers of one hand. He begins sucking gently at Xander’s balls while sliding one finger inside Xander.

Xander closes his eyes and moans softly. He gasps when a second finger joins the first and begins to fuck him gently. He arches his hips and moans softly.

“So pretty, baby. So pretty when you move for me.”

Xander groans and bucks his hips again as Angel’s fingers find his prostate. A third finger carefully eases inside him and he hisses out Angel’s name. Then his eyes fly open in shock. A cool wet mouth engulfs his cock and it’s the most amazing thing he’s ever felt. Angelus had never done this for him. Xander’s breath starts coming faster and he fists his hands in the sheets. Angel moves his head up and down, fingers never stopping their delicious movements inside Xander. Then Angel takes Xander’s cock to the back of his throat and swallows while he rubs Xander’s prostate hard.

Xander screams and comes harder than he ever has in his life. Eventually, when he can move again, he opens his eyes to see Angel kneeling between his legs. The vampire is slicking his cock and Xander smiles. He opens his thighs in blatant invitation.

Angel leans forward and gently slides into Xander. He braces his hands on either side of his boy and begins moving languidly. Slow soft strokes that ease over Xander’s prostate and make him shiver. He tries to move but Angel stills him. Inch by inch Angel eases himself in and out of Xander. Angel slides his hands up over Xander’s hips, over the firm stomach, over his chest, to his arms. He lets his hands slide up until they reach Xander’s. He entwines his fingers with his lover’s.

Xander lets his eyes run over the linked fingers, over the broad chest, and down to where their bodies are joined. Angel’s moving in him so slowly and it’s sweet, and hot, and sexy, and just the most amazing thing he’s ever felt. He’s too spent to get hard but amazingly enough he doesn’t care. It doesn’t change how good this feels.

“Feels so good, sweet boy. My baby boy. Missed you so much. Need you, Xander.”

Angel bends his head and captures Xander’s mouth. Tongues mate at the same slow pace set by Angel’s hips. Angel moans helplessly, the sound swallowed by Xander’s mouth. He begins to move faster until at last he empties himself into Xander with a sob.

When his body stops shaking, Angel carefully moves off Xander and lies beside him. He smiles gently when the boy drapes himself over Angel’s chest and falls asleep. He wraps his arms securely around Xander, hoping that somehow this is going to turn out alright.


End file.
